Le retour de Chihiro
by mizamnesia
Summary: Chihiro, après son déménagement, décide de retourner dans le monde des Esprits. Trouvera-t-elle ce qu'elle cherche ? Fanfiction à propos de la suite du film "Le voyage de Chihiro" par Hayao Miyazaki.
1. Retour chez les Esprits

La voiture roulait au travers du bois, et Chihiro était dans ses pensées, se demandant si elle reverrait jamais Haku et le monde des Esprits. Quand, enfin, la voiture s'arrêta, le soleil n'était plus aussi haut dans le ciel.

La petite famille descendit de l'automobile, puis s'avança vers la petite maison bleue au sommet de la colline. Comme Chihiro restait en retrait, sa mère l'interpella :

« -Chihiro, qu'y a-t-il…tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle maison ?

-Si Maman, j'arrive ! répondit-elle, et, courant, elle s'accrocha au bras de sa mère, comme dans le tunnel menant à l'Autre monde.

-Nous serons bien ici. reprit son père.

-Tout à fait, mais je sens que Chihiro est fatiguée de ce long voyage. Dépêchons-nous de rentrer ! » plaida la mère.

Les parents et la petite fille pénétrèrent dans la demeure, dont les murs étaient baignés de la lumière du crépuscule. Quelques temps plus tard, le père était aux fourneaux, et Chihiro et sa mère s'occupaient de préparer les lits pour la nuit.

A la fin du repas, Chihiro monta se coucher après s'être débarbouillé la figure. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et repensa à ces trois étranges jours. Puis vint la question fatidique : tout cela avait-il réellement existé ? N'était-ce pas plutôt dans sa tête ? Ses parents n'avaient aucun souvenir apparemment ! Alors que son esprit entrait en ébullition, elle commença à ressentir le besoin de dormir. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration se fit plus lente, elle serra contre elle un vieux mouchoir qu'elle avait gardé dans sa poche pendant le voyage : l'odeur était celle du monde des Esprits. Chihiro sourit elle n'avait donc pas rêvé !

Chihiro fit un rêve étrange :

 _Elle marchait dans la plaine menant à l'Autre monde, quand elle vit se dessiner une silhouette : « Haku, Kohaku. » Elle courut vers lui, mais ses jambes n'avançaient plus, ne la portaient plus. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, et étendit son regard vers le garçon. « -Viens ! Chihiro viens à moi !_

 _-Je voudrais bien, répondit-elle, mais mes jambes ne peuvent plus bouger !_

 _-Chihiro, tu peux te lever : tu vois cette touffe d'herbe ? Elle est bleue, mange-la et tu pourras marcher à nouveau. »_

 _Chihiro fit ce qu'il fallait faire, et une seconde plus tard elle retrouvait l'usage de ses jambes. Elle courut, courut le plus vite possible vers Haku quand soudain de futiles ombres noires l'encerclèrent. Elle ne pouvait faire un pas sans passer au travers de ces Esprits. « Chihiro, viens ! Viens je t'en supplie ! » criait Haku. Chihiro commençait à avoir peur, le cercle des Esprits se resserrait de plus en plus !_

 _« Viens ! Chihiro ! Viens ! »_

Chihiro se réveilla en sueur, s'interrogeant sur la signification de ce rêve. Elle se tourna vers son réveil : 4 heures 16 du matin. Se levant, elle s'habilla, puis descendit dans la cuisine. Là, elle attrapa un sac de toile légère et le remplit de nourriture griffonnant un mot à la hâte pour ses parents, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. L'air frais lui caressa le visage. Les ombres nocturnes ondulaient dans la nuit. Une chouette hulula au loin. Un chat la contemplait de ses yeux jaune soleil dans l'obscurité. La petite fille s'avança, puis se mit à marcher le long du chemin descendant au bas de la colline. Arrivée à son pied, elle se retourna vers la petite maison, noire dans la épaisse couche nocturne. _« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, mais je dois le faire. »_ Et, poursuivant son chemin, elle entra dans l'épaisse forêt conduisant au tunnel.

Une heure après, elle s'arrêtait devant l'entrée du couloir sombre. Quand elle y pénétra, un sentiment de doute la saisit : était-ce la bonne voie ? Ne valait-il pas mieux rentrer ? D'ici quelques heures, ses parents se réveilleraient…verraient-ils le mot, ou bien Chihiro serait-elle rentrée avant ? Toutes ces questions l'assaillaient. Elle les repoussa et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans ce tunnel terrifiant, passage du monde des Humains à celui des Esprits.

Chihiro marchait, marchait encore et toujours, puis enfin arriva à l'autre bout du couloir. Devant ses yeux, une immense plaine se dressait, dont l'herbe étincelait aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Comme l'air était pur ! Elle avait la sensation de flotter, légère, si légère…tel un oiseau prenant son envol ! Ca y est, elle y était arrivée ! Elle courut, son petit sac tressautant sur son épaule. Elle monta les marches de pierre, traversa les rues innombrables de ce vieux parc à thèmes. Elle se rappelait tout, ses parents s'arrêtant devant la nourriture et la mangeant, les transformant en porcs sous les yeux horrifiés de leur petite fille sa rencontre avec Haku, la rassurant et la guidant sur le pont, où elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu retenir sa respiration assez longtemps, surprise par le crapaud parlant. Oui, c'était bien le même endroit. Arrivée devant le pont, elle buta et contempla l'accès aux bains de la sorcière Yubaba. « Haku…Haku où es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle. Personne ne répondit. L'endroit semblait endormi, rien ne ressemblait à son rêve. Soudain, une petite grenouille s'avança et lui dit : « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu là petite Humaine ? Personne ne doit entrer ici sans y être invité ou domestique !

-Je m'apelle Chi…Sen. Je m'appelle Sen et j'ai travaillé pendant trois jours ici. J'ai même laissé entrer un Sans-visage dans mon ignorance, mais je l'ai également chassé des bains. Je sais faire beaucoup de choses à présent !

-Mmh, ton visage ne me dit rien. Mais peut-être le vieux Kamadji pourra-t-il te trouver du travail. Suis-moi ! »

Chihiro suivit la petite grenouille jusqu'au four à charbon servant à chauffer l'eau thermale des bains. Là, un monsieur vieux comme le monde s'affairait dans une petite cabine de bois : Kamadji. Chihiro se précipita vers lui : «- Monsieur Kamadji ! C'est moi Sen ! Chihiro !

-Hempf ! Encore une sottise ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Le bébé de Yubaba ? Sen est partie, rentrée chez elle hier…elle reviendra pas !

-Monsieur Kamadji, si vous daigniez me regarder, vous verriez que je suis Sen ! » répliqua Chihiro.

Alors lentement, le vieux monsieur aux multiples bras se retourna. « Sen ! Tu es revenue ! » Et un sourire plein de tendresse se dessina sur le visage ridé de l'homme


	2. Retrouvailles

Chihiro et Kamadji s'observaient en silence, tous deux souriant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté ce monde il y a très longtemps, et non pas seulement hier. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient de toute part, tandis qu'elle continuait de regarder le visage du grand-père. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, la parole sembla revenir au vieux sage : « -Sen, mon enfant, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Est-ce que le monde des Humains ne te manque pas ?

-Non, Grand-père. Je suis revenue car je sentais que je voulais revenir ! Et puis, Haku m'a fait la promesse que l'on se reverrait…mais je ne savais pas dans combien de temps. J'ai aussi fait un rêve, Grand-père.

-Un rêve ? Quelle sorte de rêve Sen ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué… » et elle commença à expliquer le songe qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kamadji était dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait, les yeux fermés. Chihiro, elle, attendait. Y avait-il une explication à cet étrange rêve ? Enfin, le vieux sage releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

« -Sen, je crois que c'était un message de Haku.

-Haku ? Mais…je ne sais pas…où est-il ?

-Ah ! A l'heure actuelle, il est soit dans le bureau de Yubaba, soit en train de donner les ordres pour la journée aux domestiques, soit…eh bien, il est peut-être déjà parti.

-Parti ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il m'avait dit que maintenant qu'il se rappelait son nom, il allait s'affranchir de Yubaba. Et toi tu me racontes qu'il est toujours en son pouvoir !

-Non, Sen. Haku a bien été voir Yubaba pour s'affranchir mais…ah zut à la fin ! Il t'expliquera lui-même ! On ne s'affranchit pas de la sorcière du jour au lendemain. Et puis, s'il partait tout de suite, où irait-il, hein ? Je te le demande bien ! »

Chihiro était désemparée. Haku n'était donc pas libre comme elle l'avait souhaité. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'elle sûre de le rencontrer aujourd'hui ! Et puis, en l'attendant, elle pouvait tout aussi bien travailler, ça lui ferait passer le temps. Et aussi… «Chihiro, dit Kamadji, interrompant le cours de ses pensées, je pense que si tu voulais rencontrer Haku, tu pourrais demander à Lin. Oui, c'est ça, va voir Lin ! Elle doit être aux grands bains à cette heure-ci. » Chihiro le remercia et s'en alla. La petite grenouille avait disparu. Heureusement Chihiro connaissait le chemin maintenant.

La fillette traversa le panneau de bois, remonta le couloir et quelques escaliers, puis prit l'ascenseur afin de monter aux grands bains, au dernier étage. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, une foule de clients propres et qui sentaient bon l'eau thermale parfumée s'engouffra dans la cabine. Chihiro parvint à s'extirper et progressa le long du Grand Couloir donnant accès aux différentes baignoires. Tout au bout, le plus grand de tous les bains de la résidence fumait. Dans cette purée de pois à l'odeur de glycine blanche, Chihiro reconnut la silhouette mince de Lin.

« -Lin ! Lin ! appela la petite fille. Lin se retourna et, voyant de qui il s'agissait, sauta à bas de la baignoireet la serra dans ses bras.

-Sen ! Tu es revenue ! Mais…pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu…les circonstances font que heu…j'avais envie de revenir. bafouilla-t-elle.

-Attends un peu, il faut que je digère la nouvelle ! Tu recherches du travail ? Ne me dis pas que tes parents t'ont mise à la porte ? Ou pire, qu'ils ne t'aient pas reconnue !

-Non non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je cherche Haku.

-Haku ? Bon, je finis d'aider ce fichu client –c'est un Esprit de forêt, quelle crasse !- et puis nous irons voir Yubaba ensemble.

-Je te remercie Lin, mais ce n'est pas la peine. J'irai toute seule. A plus tard peut-être !

Et Chihiro s'en alla, abandonnant Lin à son client. Elle fit demi-tour, retraversa le Grand Couloir, prit l'ascenseur, monta au dernier étage et s'arrêta dans le sas d'entrée, devant la multitude de portes. Malgré tout, elle se souvenait parfaitement du trajet qu'elle avait effectué trois jours auparavant, avançant sous l'ordre de la sorcière qui la guidait de son doigt. Seule, la petite fille s'avança et poussa les différentes portes, tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et arriva dans le bureau de Yubaba.

Malheureusement, personne n'était là, pas même la vieille marâtre. Chihiro fouilla partout, y compris dans la chambre du Bébé, mais…personne. Alors, se sentant d'autant plus sotte d'avoir rejoint le monde des Esprits, et fatiguée de son voyage, elle s'endormit. Elle rêva encore :

 _Elle volait, quelque part au-dessus du monde. L'air la portait, elle se sentait plus légère et plus vivante que jamais. Sa queue tournoyait dans le vent. Sa queue ? Elle avait une queue ? Elle s'observa de part en part : non, ce n'était pas son corps. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de se transformer en dragon._

 _Soudain, elle aperçut les bains de Yubaba et s'y engouffra. Une petite fille dormait. Elle se transforma et…Chihiro n'y vit plus rien, seulement du noir flottait autour d'elle._

 _Et puis une voix, cette belle voix qu'elle aimait tant… «_ Chihiro ! » _d'où venait-elle ?_ « Chihiro ! Chihiro réveille-toi ! Chihiro ! » _alors, elle ouvrit les yeux._

Deux yeux de jade l'observaient. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle le contempla. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, seulement eux. Alors, tout doucement, elle murmura : « Haku. Kohaku. ».

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre du « Retour de Chihiro » vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'essaierai d'y répondre X) . Le 3ème chapitre, je pense l'écrire demain (à l'heure où j'écris nous sommes le 26/08/15). Un chapitre fait environ 2 pages Word. Mais de toute manière, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !

Love, mizamnesia


	3. Un contrat magique

Chihiro et Haku restèrent un moment à se regarder. Puis, prise d'un soudain élan, Chihiro se jeta à son cou : «-Haku ! Tu es là !

-Oui Chihiro, je suis là.

-C'est merveilleux ! Mais, Kamadji m'a dit que tu travaillais toujours pour cette affreuse Yubaba…est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui, Chihiro. C'est vrai. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé un arrangement.

-Un arrangement ? Tu vas redevenir l'Esprit de la rivière ?

-Non, Chihiro. Mais viens, allons dans les jardins, je t'expliquerai tout en détail. »

Haku se leva, et tendit la main à Chihiro qui le suivit hors du bureau de Yubaba. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, dévalèrent les escaliers, coururent dans les corridors en souriant. Partout dans la résidence, on pouvait les entendre rire et courir comme des fous. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans les jardins et se rendirent au bout d'un sentier dégagé. Le garçon intima à son amie de se taire, et de le suivre dans sa cachette secrète. La cachette était en effet bien abritée, c'était une petite maison haut perchée dans un arbre de plusieurs mètres de haut, derrière un bosquet. Haku avait dû construire un escalier de fortune, fait de vieilles planches et de clous rouillés.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent le sommet de l'arbre, ils entrèrent dans la cabane. Elle était composée d'une seule pièce, et plusieurs fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur. Il y avait même un balcon dissimulé par les branches et le feuillage. Le balcon tenait tout seul dans les airs, sans appui sur la maison –un pont suspendu permettait d'y accéder- œuvre de magie sans aucun doute. De ce balcon, ils pouvaient tout voir sans être vus. Haku ramena deux chaises et une petite table, puis servant de la limonade bien fraîche dans des petits verres, il s'assit. Chihiro fit de même, ses questions fusant dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice. Après avoir bu un peu de limonade, Haku prit la parole : « -Chihiro, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé juste après ton départ, et ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? » Chihiro aquiesça. Alors, Haku respira un coup, puis se lança dans son récit.

« Après t'avoir vue disparaître à l'entrée du tunnel, je suis retourné aux bains. Lin m'avait attendu. Je l'ai suivie jusque dans une pièce que je connais bien, c'est la chambre des domestiques, où tu as dormi ces derniers jours. Elle s'est assise et m'a posé une question : que comptais-je faire maintenant ? Je lui ai répondu que je voulais voir Yubaba et m'affranchir du travail qu'elle me donnait. Lin m'a répondu que ça n'allait pas plaire à la vieille mégère, mais qu'elle comprenait. Elle m'a donc accompagné sur le trajet des appartements de Yubaba. Elle m'a laissé sur le seuil et je suis entré. J'ai tout de suite vu que Yubaba n'était pas seule. Elle était avec sa sœur Zeniba et toutes deux se disputaient. Quand elle m'ont aperçu, elles ont cessé de parler et m'ont regardé avec des yeux étonnés. Je me suis adressé à Yubaba :

«-Madame, je suis venu démissionner de mon poste.

-Démissionner ? Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne veux plus travailler pour vous. Et puis je me souviens de mon nom. Je suis Kohaku, l'Esprit de la rivière. Ai-je répondu. A ces mots, Yubaba a faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque, je l'ai bien vu.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fermeture des bains, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver ! a-t-elle répliqué.

-Yubaba, ma chère sœur, a dit Zeniba, tu ne peux pas laisser cet enfant sous ton contrôle si tu n'as pas une bonne raison de le faire !

-Mais j'ai une bonne raison ! J'ai besoin de lui, et il n'a nulle part où aller. Je te demande ce qu'il ferait sans travail et sans domicile ! s'est énervée Yubaba.

-Dans ce cas, garde-le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de s'en aller. A proposé Zeniba.

-Bonne idée ! Haku, viens ici. Je te propose un contrat : tu vas travailler pour moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur et en âge de te marier. Ensuite, tu pourras t'en aller. Cela te convient-il ?

-Madame, je crois que je n'ai guère le choix. Et puis ainsi, j'aurai tout le loisir de chercher une maison et un nouveau travail pour plus tard.

-Bien, signe ici, au bas de cette feuille ! m'a-t-elle ordonné.

-Attendez, d'abord je veux m'assurer que vous continuerez à m'enseigner la magie –la vraie, pas la magie noire- pendant mon séjour ici.

-Oui oui, j'accepte ! Allez, signe ! »

Et j'ai signé. Et maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux quitter ce monde avant ma majorité. En fait, je ne pourrais le quitter tant que je ne serai pas marié.

-Marié ? Mais, Haku, pourrai-je rester avec toi ? demanda Chihiro.

-Non, tu ne pourras pas. Je suis désolé, dit-il en voyant la mine déconfite de la petite fille, mais nos mondes ne peuvent se mélanger pour l'instant. »

Chihiro se mit à pleurer. C'était injuste, complètement injuste ! Elle ne pourrait pas voir Haku durant de longues années. Qui sait s'il l'oublierait jamais ? Elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée. De plus, il lui faudra épouser quelqu'un pour quitter le monde des Esprits. S'ils ne pouvaient se voir, c'était sûr, jamais ils ne pourraient vivre ensemble ! Mais avant qu'elle ne continue à se morfondre, Haku lui annonça quelque chose qui remit un peu de baume au creux de son cœur.

« Chihiro, nous ne pourrons nous voir. Cependant, afin que l'attente de ma délivrance ne soit pas trop longue, j'ai obtenu de Yubaba le droit de pouvoir te rencontrer une journée par an, à la même date. Mais il y a des conditions : ce sera exclusivement à la même date, pas un autre jour un autre mois. Nous passerons seulement une journée ensemble, pas plus : du lever au coucher du soleil. Et le plus important : si jamais nous venions à louper ce rendez-vous, ce serait la fin.

-La fin ?

-Nous ne pourrions plus jamais nous voir, et ce de toute la vie. Tu m'oublierais instantanément, et je ne pourrais jamais quitter ce monde. Comprend-tu l'importance de ce contrat ?

-Oui Haku, je comprends. Et jamais je n'oublierais notre rendez-vous, **je te le promets**!

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Coucou ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. Maintenant, l'attente ! Chihiro tiendra-t-elle sa promesse ? Haku sera-t-il libéré ? A vous de le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre ! J'attends vos reviews avec hâte, même si je ne sais pas si je pourrais y répondre :p

Love, mizamnesia


	4. Rendez-vous annuels

Leur discussion terminée, Chihiro et Haku se levèrent. Ils descendirent de l'arbre et prirent la direction des bains. Alors qu'ils avançaient sur le pont, une silhouette se découpa au loin : Lin. Les enfant coururent vers elle.

« -Sen ! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre !

-Désolée, Lin, répondit la fillette, je voulais à tout prix voir Haku !

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu l'a trouvé.

-Lin, Haku et moi avons une sorte de marché avec Yubaba…

-Avec cette sorcière ? N'en croyez pas un mot cette dame ne tient jamais ses engagements !

-Lin, commença Haku, je sais que cette fois, elle fera comme convenu. Sinon, les bains n'existeront plus, et tout son travail sera annihilé.

-Bien, bien. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Enfin, puisque Sen est là, profitez du beau temps, amusez-vous, je viendrai vous chercher pour midi. »

Les deux enfants remercièrent la servante, et s'en retournèrent. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, s'amusant, riant, courant et déboulant partout comme des fous. Chihiro n'avait que 10 ans après tout !

Mais quand le soir arriva, l'heure fût aux adieux. Non, pas adieu pensa Chihiro, au revoir. Haku l'accompagna jusqu'aux marches de pierre, où ils se quittèrent le cœur lourd. « A l'année prochaine ! » lança Chihiro. Haku eut un sourire triste. Elle s'en alla, et s'en se retourner continua sa route.

\- Un an plus tard, jour pour jour

Chihiro se réveilla et se tourna vers son réveil : 5h du matin. Elle se leva, mangea un morceau et se prépara à partir. Elle avait revêtu une tenue facile, lui permettant de courir et de se salir sans danger. Une heure plus tard, elle était sur le seuil de sa maison. Ses parents dormaient encore, mais elle les avait prévenus qu'elle partirait tôt afin de rendre visite à une amie. Bien sûr, cela était faux, elle allait bien passer la journée avec quelqu'un, mais pas avec UNE amie, UN ami. Chihiro se hâta le long du chemin jusqu'au tunnel, puis s'y engagea. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur , pas peur de se retrouver sans personne à qui parler, de ne trouver aucun Esprit dans les bains de Yubaba.

Une fois sortie du tunnel, elle courut le plus vite possible vers les marches de pierre, où quelqu'un l'attendait déjà. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Haku, se réjouissant de l'avoir retrouvé aussi vite. Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, et ils avaient tous les deux 11 ans maintenant. Ils allèrent voir Kamadji, Lin, et même Yubaba. Ils rendirent visite à Zeniba, et Chihiro raconta son année à Haku : sa nouvelle école, ses nouveaux amis, ses activités et passe-temps favoris quand elle était seule…et Haku lui raconta également sa vie aux bains, sa promotion, ses escapades pour tenter de chercher un foyer, faisant des économies afin de l'acheter plus tard…Oui, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Puis, à la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent aux marches de pierre. Là, Chihiro se mit à pleurer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Haku.

-Oh, rien, répondit-elle, je suis seulement triste de te quitter pour un an à nouveau.

-Chihiro, tu sais bien que tu dois retourner là-bas, autrement nous ne pourrons plus nous sortir de cette prison.

-Je sais mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, une année est vite passée ! » Et Haku la prit dans ses bras.

« A l'année prochaine ! »

 _Chaque année, depuis quatre ans, Chihiro se rendait dans le monde des Esprits. Chaque année, elle rejoignait Haku. Chaque année, ils passaient une journée fantastique ensemble. Chaque année, Chihiro, au moment de partir, se mettait à pleurer. Et chaque année, avant de s'abandonner chacun à leurs mondes respectifs, Haku la réconfortait._

\- Quatre ans après le début du pacte

Chihiro se réveilla et se tourna vers son réveil : 5h du matin. Elle se leva, mangea un morceau et se prépara à partir. Elle avait revêtu une tenue facile, lui permettant de courir et de se salir sans danger. Une heure plus tard, elle était sur le seuil de sa maison. Ses parents dormaient encore, mais elle les avait prévenus qu'elle partirait tôt afin de rendre visite à une amie. Bien sûr, cela était faux, elle allait bien passer la journée avec quelqu'un, mais pas avec UNE amie, UN ami. Non, PLUS qu'un ami. Car désormais, à quinze ans, Chihiro en était sûre : Haku était bien plus qu'un ami, elle l'aimait.

Ce jour-ci donc, à son habitude, elle quitta la maison endormie à 6 heures du matin, descendit au bas de la colline et remonta le sentier menant au tunnel. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle doutait. Un vent froid et amer parvint jusqu'à elle, et elle frissonna. Puis, une voix murmura : « _Chihiro »_. Cette voix, la jeune fille la reconnaîtrait entre toutes. C'était la voix de Haku. Elle courut, courut dans le tunnel. Elle courut, courut dans la plaine qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle courut, courut jusqu'aux marches de pierre, s'attendant à voir, comme tous les ans, la silhouette familière assise sur une marche.

Quand elle s'arrêta, surprise ! Personne ne l'attendait. Elle continua, étonnée de ne pas voir son…. _ami_. Elle marcha dans les ruelles, guettant un signe, quel qu'il fût, d'une présence. Personne. Elle traversa donc le pont, entra chez Yubaba et se rendit chez Kamadji. Personne. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle courut dans tout les bains, appelant, traversant les corridors les uns après les autres. Personne. Alors, elle s'en retourna aux marches de pierre. _Personne._ Ce mot résonnait au fond d'elle-même. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Chihiro avait-elle commis une erreur ? N'étais-ce pas la bonne journée ? Par l'Esprit du doute ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?

« Que cherches-tu ? » dit une voix derrière elle.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et surtout, que vous ne le trouvez pas trop gnangnan )

J'ai mis plus de temps à le poster, car j'avais moins d'inspiration. Mais les prochains chapitres (rapidement, on se rapproche de la fin :'( ) seront sans doute plus passionnant et plus longs. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, un chapitre fait environ 2 pages Word, pour que ce ne soit pas trop long.

En bref, j'ai plein d'idées de prochaines Fanfictions, alors je serai peut-être un peu plus lente !

Love, mizamnesia


	5. Un nouveau Sentiment

Chihiro susauta. C'était Kamadji. Elle sauta à son cou, soulagée.

« -Kamadji ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Je ne voyais personne, j'étais inquiète !

-Personne ? Voyons mon enfant, tu n'as pas bien regardé ! Viens, je t'emmène aux bains ! »

Kamadji entraîna la jeune fille dans les ruelles du « monde Spirituel », comme il disait. Chihiro était incapable de se contenir : elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un, et qui plus est, qu'elle connaissait ! Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Grande Porte des bains. Tout fumait, s'activait, sentait bon la glycine blanche, l'odeur habituelle de la résidence. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et Kamadji la mena jusque dans un petit salon que Chihiro n'avait encore jamais vu depuis le temps qu'elle venait ici. Le vieux sage s'assit, ses nombreux bras autour de lui, et intima à la jeune fille de faire de même. Chihiro se posa donc dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, en face de Kamadji.

« -Et maintenant, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où est Haku et comment se fait-il que tout à l'heure, il n'y avait personne ici ?

-Je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule de tes questions. Je ne sais pas où est Haku. A ces mots, Chihiro se sentit mal.

-Est-ce qu'il…

-Je ne sais pas, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il est parti, on ne l'a pas revu depuis. Yubaba devient infernale ! Sinon, la réponse à ta question est simple : tu as _douté_.

-Douté ? interrogea-t-elle

-Tu as craint pendant quelques instants que personne ne te reconnaisse, ou pire, qu'il n'y ait personne, car tu viens de découvrir un nouveau Sentiment.

-Un nouveau Sentiment ? Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous dites.

-Souvent, à ton âge, les jeunes gens commencent à découvrir de nouveaux Sentiments. Il y en a plusieurs. A 10 ans, tu ne connaissais que l'Amitié et l'Amour Familial. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu en découvres un autre. A ton avis, duquel s'agit-il ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement

-Je…je ne sais pas….bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant

-Je crois que si, tu le sais. Enfin, peut importe ! La découverte d'un nouveau Sentiment apporte toujours quelques difficultés. Tu l'as découvert toi-même le premier jour où tu es arrivée ici : ce n'est pas un lieu normal. Et donc, par crainte de perdre ce Sentiment tout neuf, tu as douté de ce monde. Pourtant, il est bien réel ! Mais assez bavardé, va chercher Haku…enfin, il paraît qu'il aurait délivré un message à Lin pour toi. Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir.

-D'accord. Merci Grand-père ! »

Chihiro s'enfuit aussi vite que le vent, partant à la recherche de Lin. Elle la trouva, comme à son habitude, au Grand Bain. En la voyant, Lin se jeta sur elle et lui caressa la joue de sa main mouillée.

« -Chihiro, comme tu as grandi ! C'est fou, je ne m'y ferai jamais, tu es plus grande que moi à présent.

-Lin, je viens de la part de Kamadji. A ce qu'il paraît, tu aurais un message à me délivrer, de la part de Haku précisément.

-Ah oui ! Cette histoire de message ! Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il serait là le jour du Rendez-vous -c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui- mais qu'il serait certainement en retard. Il a dit que tu pouvais l'attendre, ou bien t'amuser sans lui pour l'instant.

-D'accord. Merci Lin.

-A plus tard ! »

Chihiro s'en alla. _M'amuser sans lui ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Non, je vais plutôt l'attendre sur les marches de pierre…d'ailleurs, il y est peut-être déjà ! Oui, allons-y ._ Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, mais personne n'y était. Elle s'assit et commença à attendre. Au bout d'une heure, son esprit se mit à vagabonder…Ce nouveau Sentiment, était-ce l'Amour, le vrai ? Elle le pensait, mais c'était si soudain ! Et quel serait le prochain ? Tant de questions dont elle aurait aimé entendre les réponses. Elle attendit, encore et encore, que Haku vienne désespérément la rencontrer. A midi, Lin vint lui porter à manger, et resta près d'elle discuter un peu de sa situation : sa promotion au Grand Bain commençait à l'ennuyer un peu, c'étaient toujours les mêmes clients qui venaient, le bassin était trop grand à nettoyer et ceci cela…Chihiro écoutait d'une oreille distraite, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Comment serait-il ? Changé ? Le même ? Lin partit. Elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Alors que le soir tombait, l'or du crépuscule recouvrant peu à peu la pelouse, elle perdit pied. Haku ne viendrait pas, c'en était certain. Quand soudain, une ombre blanche flottant et ondulant dans le ciel se dirigea vers la résidence. _Cest lui ! C'est Haku !_ Le majestueux dragon se posa en douceur à côté d'elle, puis sa fourrure s'envola en une multitude d'écailles, laissant la place à un jeune garçon.

Ses yeux de jade l'observaient, pétillant de joie de retrouver son amie. Chihiro se jeta dans ses bras :

«-Haku ! Tu es là ! Ö quelle joie de te revoir !

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver Chihiro, malheureusement, le soir tombe, il faudra bientôt que tu rentres chez toi.

-Comment ? Retourner chez moi ? Mais voyons, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver !

-Je le sais bien, et cela me fend le cœur de te le dire, mais si tu ne passe pas le tunnel avant la tombée de la nuit, nous serons…

-…finis. Oui, je sais. Mais es-tu au moins content de me voir ?

-Chihiro, j'attends ce moment depuis ce qui me semble un siècle ! »

Tout à coup, un gros nuage noir vint se positionner dans le ciel. Bientôt, le noir de la nuit serait là. Cependant, les deux amis ne voulaient pas se quitter si vite. C'est alors qu'un sifflet retentit : il semblait chanter : _Pars, retourne toi, ou toi et ton Ame périrez par faute. Pars, un contrat, ne l'oublie pas, s'il est magique il est ingrat !_

Haku la pria de partir. Alors, prise d'un soudain élan, et parce que la journée avait été longue, Chihiro l'embrassa. Un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres fines et douces de Haku. Elle se dégagea. Il l'observait en silence, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans son regard. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui rendit son baiser. A regret, ils se séparèrent, et Chihiro s'enfonça dans la plaine qui s'obscurcissait de minute en minute.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Coucou ! Le chapitre 5 vient tout de suite s'ajouter au chapitre 4, car ils se complètent dans la même journée.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on retrouve mon petit côté « fan of love » dedans, hihi !

Mais après, l'Amour est le plus dangereux des Sentiments, ne va-t-il pas l'entraîner sur une mauvaise pente ? A savoir, dans le prochain chapitre !

Love, mizamnesia

P.S : maintenant que vous connaissez l'histoire, une petite review ? J'ai hâte de les voir !


End file.
